User talk:Kainzorus Prime
Welcome Hi, welcome to Deus Ex Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Yelena Federova page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Elpeppo87 (Talk) 18:18, June 19, 2011 Hi I noticed that you were changing all the character profile pictures to pictures that have the infoboxes around them. I was just wondering if there's a specific reason for this. Thanks -LemonLime Thank you for the welcome message -S-, I just wanted to ask, did you also write the lovely paragraph underneath the welcome sentences? (if you need help with anything etc sentences) Sorry if this is written in the wrong place, I am still finding my way around! Lola Doll 22:51, May 15, 2012 (UTC)Lola :) :That was an anonymous user, they simply didn't sign their message. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 00:15, May 16, 2012 (UTC) Ok Carry on then. Image filetype Hey, just a heads up - since we do not have limits on memory space, would you consider uploading the images in lossless format (PNG for example)? http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 10:11, July 13, 2011 (UTC) JC Denton image Hello my friend ;) Please don't add unofficial content in the Deus Ex Wiki (like high-res mod). Also, your image of JC Denton of DXIW is a mod since their eyes are blue and in the official version they are purple. I also saw you have upload many mod image for DXIW but I think you didn't know so it's just a heads up =)! Nice evening and see you soon! Itachou [~talk~] 21:35, August 1, 2011 (UTC) Images http://wiki.guildwars.com/wiki/Guide_to_modifying_in-game_graphics I'm using a small utility called TexMod. If you load the game using TM, then you can browse textures loaded into memory and export them, including the alpha layer (if you save them as .tga). Then it's a matter of using Photoshop to crop the images and voila :) http://images1.wikia.nocookie.net/fallout/images/0/08/Personal_Sig_Image.gif Tagaziel (call!) 17:19, August 14, 2011 (UTC) Trivia = Behind the scenes Hello my friend ;) Just a heads up, please read policies and guidelines. Keep up the good works! Itachou [~talk~] 18:52, August 27, 2011 (UTC) Augmentations (DX3) Hello my friend ;) Nice work for icons of the Deus Ex: Human Revolution augmentations! Nice day and keep up the good works! Itachou [~talk~] 16:12, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Texmod Hi -S- ;)! I try to use Texmod for Deus Ex: Human Revolution but it doesn't work for me (in Logging Mode). Where did you install your game? In C:\? Not me and I think it's for that but I'm not sure. Itachou [~talk~] 22:53, August 28, 2011 (UTC) Images Just a heads up, please put the copyright for your images ;). All is explained in the policies and guidelines. Itachou [~talk~] 15:23, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :You have not read the end my friend =), copy paste: " :Useful information :Templates of licensing for files (put the section Licensing before add the template in the page of the file): : : : " :Edit your image page after and put the appropriate copyright, sorry for bother you with that but it's very important for legal rights. Itachou [~talk~] 16:11, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Well my friend, I like your job here but please categorize properly your images. Why you add the template ? It's not a fan-art make by you, it's a texture used in-game created by the devs so we need to put the proper template for the copyright. You just have to edit your image like a page after upload it, and put that below "Licensing": , and that's all. If I see other images uploaded by you without the proper copyright, I will delete them. Sorry but I have no choice now, I understand for the category since they don't exist for now but the copyright exit and need to be put properly, it's not hard. Itachou [~talk~] 18:27, August 29, 2011 (UTC) :In fact, this template is an old template put in all new wiki directly in their creation, so it is here since the creation of the Wiki and it has never changed. Now, we have proper template, so yes please put the proper template ;). I will take care of the template "self". Itachou [~talk~] 18:37, August 29, 2011 (UTC) Weapons cause case studies Just found on the official website, in the "Facebook unlocks" => http://deusex.com/facebook Ironintheskin 10:49, August 30, 2011 (UTC) Image Hello my friend ;) For the infobox, keep only a portrait image with the head and not the full body (like Faridah Malik). Also, never remove a different image of good quality. If you want to put another and new image, just create (if it's not created already) and put it in the gallery section: : Gallery : :YOURIMAGE.PNG :YOURIMAGE2.PNG :etc. : If you saw some mistake like that, please correct them =). Itachou [~talk~] 14:05, August 31, 2011 (UTC) Quest Just a heads up, all words are capitalized for a quest, for avoid confusion with any other things =). Itachou [~talk~] 16:25, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Nano-augmentation Based on the Deus Ex Bible, experiment about nano-agumentation begin in the early 2020s. Since Bob Page was never mentionned to be mechanically augmented, he have the same augmentation of Deus Ex in Deus Ex: Human Revolution, it's the right hand and protégé of Morgan Everett (leader of the Illuminati) and one of the main contributor of nano-augmentation experimentation, he seems to be basically nano-augmented already in 2027. Itachou [~talk~] 17:41, September 3, 2011 (UTC) :"Bob Page was never mentionned to be mechanically augmented" so your suggestion is more a speculation than he is nano-augmented. :The devs have make that choice to put the famous implant (only one in 2027, two in 2052 and of the same model) and in the end of Deus Ex: Human Revolution, Bob Page speak about nano technology normally, not like nano technology is just only a prototype for the Illuminati. In fact, we don't know when Walton Simons was nano-aug, he can be before JC Denton. :In another point, I think Bob Page speak about JC Denton that he's a prototype for widespread nano-aug, compatible with all. Bob Page was born human and was nano-augmented, but he has only one in a billion chance of failure right? So why this is successful specifically for him? Because propably the nanite was adapted specifically for him which is extremely costly but he has the power and the money to do that. The fact that he basically nano-augmented already in 2027 doesn't surprise me in fact and I find that quite normal. Itachou [~talk~] 18:13, September 3, 2011 (UTC) Hello Hi there :). Just a quick note about the images. First of, thank you for licensing them. Second, could you please add categories, even if it is just 'Category: Game name images'. Thanks for your time. General' 'Carter :Thanks a lot. You only need to do it with the ones that you upload. I have the oh-so-fun task of doing all the rest (1300+) so it'd be easiest if you did the new ones. Thanks again, General' 'Carter ::Hi there, again. I see you've uploaded plenty of photos, so could you test to see if the licensing drop down has worked for me? Then tell me on my talk. Thanks, General' 'Carter ::Have you checked for me. I see that you have uploaded more photos, but you haven't got back to me. I really need to know if this works. General' 'Carter 18:38, September 4, 2011 (UTC) ::If you type Category:'Game name' images into the caption, spelled very precisely, so Deus Ex: Human Revolution, for example, then it will add the category. At the moment it adds it to uncategorised files. Remember to sign your posts please, otherwise I have to check the history. Thanks very much by the way, General' 'Carter. Images on Location Pages Hey -S-, thanks for putting up with me adding new images to some pages you already had added some really great images to. Any suggestions, help, feedback or admonishing is welcome :) Game Archivist 22:00, September 5, 2011 (UTC) :Talking of images, I fixed the copyright for you. The template was missing a colon. This is the kind of thing I have to do, and one mistake means that it doesn't work. It will be blank, but click edit :). Anyway, thanks for all the images, they're fantastic :). General' 'Carter Question For Barrett yes, in fact the first image of an unique character (not like SWAT, cops etc.) should be ideally an in-game image with a portrait view, so only the face. The other can be put on the gallery section with an unrestricted number, as long as they are interesting and non redundant. For Fedorova, I find the infobox image already perfect. I tend to still favoring cinematic renders or art box (like JC Denton), as it allows details than any game engine cannot provide, and therefore the image is more faithful to what developers really want for the character and how they imagined their. Itachou [~talk~] 01:28, September 6, 2011 (UTC) :Good luck I have confidence in you =), I saw your images and they are very good, in my opinion you make the best images of Deus Ex: Human Revolution for now. Keep up the good works my friend! Itachou [~talk~] 01:40, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Combat rifle Yeap =). This page was lock by Ironintheskin for counter-productive edit warring - behind the scene deletion content, but it's not more the case right now. Itachou [~talk~] 15:59, September 6, 2011 (UTC) Chuanli page I ban the guy that make this edit on Chuanli page for one week, personal political views are not allowed here, especially on articles. Itachou [~talk~] 12:56, September 7, 2011 (UTC) PEPS ammo Since I'm on the ammunition page right now and you are the only guy that I know that have finished DX:HR, can you tell me how is called the PEPS ammo? I wanted to have a real name instead of just "PEPS cell". Itachou [~talk~] 13:19, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :Actually, the ammunition is a background page about all ammunition that appeared in the Deus Ex universe, which must be kept. Otherwise for the rest go ahead, ammunition per games should have their pages too (with a link on the ammunition page leading to them and an overview infobox leading to the ammunition page on them), and also all ammunition (9mm, 10mm etc.). :Ho also sorry, I forgot the politeness, thanks for the PEPS ammo ;). If I have other trouble with other ammo, I will send you a message. Itachou [~talk~] 13:35, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Just two and after I finished, you can do anything with ammo =). How is called the Stun gun and Typhoon ammo? In fact, I can't check since I have the French version and the wording is not the same. Itachou [~talk~] 15:33, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Weapon images Thanks again =), I would take care of the page. If your idea is the format already use by the laser rifle or the assault rifle etc. go ahead, that's how all weapon pages should be (and put the other images in the gallery like you say). Also, one other thing, for the universal ammo page, I don't think go down more Deus Ex: Invisible War is a good thing, the game is already falsely criticized and I would like that people still plays it to judge it themselves. Give them already a negative opinion is not good and not let the player decide if he likes the concept or not. We must remain neutral. Itachou [~talk~] 19:45, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :You have remove your note but I think it was good, I took care of your note with a neutral view =). Itachou [~talk~] 20:01, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Nice job for your page about DX:HR ammunition, but don't forget to capitalized only proper name, the page need many decaps now. From the Deus Ex Wiki:Policies and guidelines: *Article page names and links should not be overcapitalized, regardless of whether they relate to in-game subjects or not, and regardless of in-game spelling. Itachou [~talk~] 20:28, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Human Revolution chapter images Nice find =). Hum... this kind of thing could fill the lack of images of the Deus Ex: Human Revolution walkthrough, or they can be put on a gallery section with a sub-section "Chapters" in the Deus Ex: Human Revolution page, with their respective description during loading screens. Itachou [~talk~] 21:50, September 7, 2011 (UTC) :With the Difficulties image, they should be definitively on the Deus Ex: Human Revolution page with a sub-section "Gameplay". Feel free to put them without the description (since this kind of image without a proper category can be lost easily), they can added later. Itachou [~talk~] 22:37, September 7, 2011 (UTC) Hi there! First, I want to say thanks to you for the great effort in building this wiki, really appreciated. Second, I suggest you to find an official guide of the game, since there are a lot of useful information in here too. Keep going! Saiden89 11:30, September 8, 2011 (UTC)Saiden89 Template I will look into it for you, but it may take me a while. It will be quite tricky you see, especially providing you with editing options. General' 'Carter :Done a first mock up: Check it out and give me feed back. Also, if in the description area you could write in one of them, that would make my job much, much easier. User:General Carter/Tasks#Template mock-ups General' 'Carter :Okay then :). I think that if you click the link I gave, it should be better. Luckily, it made the code easier, but there are now a few problems when implementing it: *If the quantity of the text increases or decreases, the size of the picture will have to do the same. *I cannot make it into an 'official' template, but that is not a problem if you do them all yourself. *You will have to manually edit each bit that needs to be changed, but that is not much different than what you would have to do for the template. Anyway, again tell me what you think (I'm really pleased), and I will adjust it if you want. Then, once happy, we can talk about doing it. Hope this helps ;). General' 'Carter ::Are you sure, I still had to tweak it. I did find another issue with it, but I'm sure you'll be able to do it. Check once more now I've finished and then tell me how you want it to be used and the pages on which you want it. General' 'Carter :::Okay, that sounds fine to me. When you want to, make sure you lift it from my page by clicking edit at the top, because otherwise you will miss the top line of the 'div' table. And I know that you will have to change things, but I made it like a page section for you. If you need any other help, just ask. General' 'Carter ::::No, I said not to make templates :). Templates are for things that would be used more than once, and that it would be too tedious to use the code for it. The reason you cannot edit it is because you made it a template, and I didn't add anything like that so that it can be. Lastly, the reason that the contents box goes into the box is because there is no protection to make it utterly seperate from the page, and so it being at the top of the page and being the first section the contents goes above it. Let me tweak it, and I'll see what I can do, but I would rather that you copy a pasted then tweaked it per page. Whichever way, just tell me :). General' 'Carter Mechanical augmentation Just a note but add mechanical augmentation or mechanical-augmented instead of just augmentation or augmented, since many type of augmentation exist in the Deus Ex universe and just augmentation is rather imprecise. Itachou [~talk~] 23:05, September 8, 2011 (UTC) JC quotes Thanks for the correction, they were the only that not directly come from the game actually, but my memories =). Itachou [~talk~] 13:45, September 9, 2011 (UTC) Admin Have you thought of becoming an admin? We lack of admins to regulate the rules here and to have at least one admin always present. You have done good works here (especially on DX:HR images) and I think you are quite qualified. Itachou [~talk~] 23:32, September 9, 2011 (UTC) :All right, nice =). The normal procedure for become an admin here is to ask an active bureaucrat (me in this case) and after start a thread in the Wiki discussion forum titled "Adminship Request - username". :You should describe why you would like to become an admin and what your major contributions have been so far. The community is free to give their opinion and necessarily influence the final decision. The final decision will be up to me. Good luck! Itachou [~talk~] 13:11, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Achievements You should request to have achievements added. While it can be misused, like anything else, it gives a good idea of which users are active, adding and fixing things. Jeahra 08:08, September 10, 2011 (UTC) M- and S- numbers Wee message over on the talk page here Talk:Deus_Ex:_Human_Revolution_walkthrough that you could maybe help me with. Sporran 17:30, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Hello I've only just got your message. Sorry, I've been really busy, but it should be done tonight. General' 'Carter :Also, you may want to see my vote on your request. General' 'Carter ::This is, for some reason, extremely difficult. Does it absolutely have to go at the top of the page? General' 'Carter 12:16, September 11, 2011 (UTC) Images Don't forget to put the copyright =), I will take care of that for you this time. Itachou [~talk~] 19:27, September 10, 2011 (UTC) Sweet success Possibly the hardest thing I've had to do as a favour ;). What do you think? P.S. Please remember to reply this time :). P.P.S. Be very careful when changing it for the different chapters. If a single bracket, colon, or actually most things gets removed you risk ruining the page. It should have the contents below it now. General' 'Carter :My pleasure. Well okay, perhaps not pleasure, but you know what I mean ;). If you need anything else, just ask :). Good luck with the rest of the application. General' 'Carter Save limits Hello my friend ;) Since you have finished Deus Ex: Human Revolution and you have probably many saves, I saw today that the game have a save limits of 99 slots which I have largely achieved in Hengsha since I save a lot to take screen later for the Wiki. I found my saves but when I remove all and put just one for create a new serie, it doesn't appeared. I try many solution findable here: *http://forums.steampowered.com/forums/showthread.php?p=24654370 *http://forums.eidosgames.com/showthread.php?t=119669&page=2 and some other but that does nothing. So, well, I can't continue my game without find a proper solution, have you find something about that =)? Itachou [~talk~] 16:32, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :Hey great thanks -S-! I found the thing, the mod that re-enable the original console commands disable in the game (I was afraid that Deus Ex: Human Revolution was the only Deus Ex games without a console). It allow to do many things it's very nice, just one thing I wanted that doesn't work, remove the HUD but it's ok, the console commands have already many nice features. I will take a look on your topic of TechArena Community. :Yeah and actually it's normal, more a wiki grows, more vandals comes, that also why I wanted more admins, in order to ban vandals and since we are few, the penalty would be more than 1 week to 1 month instead of 3 days like in The Vault for example where I'm also an admin (and just imagine more than 50 vandals come by day on The Vault, a nightmare). Well for your proposition, we cannot do this, it would be against the rules of Wikia. Don't forget that even me I was an anon sometime ago here and in other wiki, without taking too seriously my edits and not taking into account that creates an account would be easier over time, some anons are good contributors sometime. The only things to do for now is that before you become an admin, that I have no doubt about that, you report me vandals and I ban them, with a smile =). Anyway, I like your attitude of help others quickly and to speak directly about problems, keep up the good works my friend and see you soon! Itachou [~talk~] 18:31, September 16, 2011 (UTC) :He has a point. An answers wiki can because of the ease of asking hundreds of questions in a very limited time. Banning all anons is a step in the wrong direction. See w:c:fallout.answers for example. We had to ban them there, but even that is only temporary. General' 'Carter DX1 weapon infobox Yes it's true that it is more nice than the current, but I think it need a slightly new design, may be the color since it is very similar to the organisation infobox. I will take a deeper look tomorrow ;). Itachou [~talk~] 22:36, September 16, 2011 (UTC) Chapters I see the 'template' is working well. I personally preferred a thicker border. The original was too thick, but now it is only one pixel it seems insignificant. General' 'Carter :Okay, well I made it for you so at the end of the day, it is your choice :). Anonymous edits and trolling I saw your post on Itachous' talk page regarding this. Can you give your opinion regarding what pages are most affected by this. -- 04:34, September 17, 2011 (UTC) UI image Just a note but images should never include parts of the UI (HUD, crosshair) unless the point of the given image is to illustrate the UI itself -> policies and guidelines ;), it's not the case for infobox image like Faridah Malik etc. Itachou [~talk~] 13:59, September 17, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah agree, the UI is pretty bad for take screen. It's the same for Deus Ex, the only game I found a way to remove the UI is Deus Ex: Invisible War. Personally, the best I can by removing manually the UI is: : :For Deus Ex : :For Deus Ex: Human Revolution :And actually, it's not the mod but the console commands since the mod doesn't add something new, only restore dev tools, so removing the UI will only be done by an entire new mod (if it comes one day). Itachou [~talk~] 14:44, September 17, 2011 (UTC) Admin Hi -S- =)! Since I'm less present at the moment, with two favorable opinion about your request and the limited number of admin that we have, I appoint you exceptionally admin from today. Keep up the good works! Itachou [~talk~] 17:46, September 28, 2011 (UTC) Basically... Hi -S- :) Just to keep you up to date, Itachou has left Wikia for now due to numerous advancements in 'real-life'. I'm not sure when he will be back, if he will be back, but we will have to see. Until then, I have requested bureacracy to finish the projects we were doing, but more I can't say for now. It's a big loss, but I suppose you guys have been doing okay without us so far :). General' 'Carter 18:18, October 17, 2011 (UTC) :Yeah, I'll take a look for you, but I warn you, I have never been busier than of late, so there will be no immediate close ;). What needs doing? General' 'Carter Sorry, mini holiday ;). I don't suppose you could take any weapon, maybe the DX3 Pistol, and mock up an example infobox on my talk could you? Then we can discuss the bits we like and what might need changing. It'd be easier that way, especially if you think it would be fine... Sorry again for the late reply. General' 'Carter 12:17, October 24, 2011 (UTC) The Missing Link Walkthrough Question Hi. I've created the Experience by area (DX3ML) page for the Missing Link (the same sort of page as for DXHR: Experience by area (DX3)). I've put the link to it on ML's main page: The Missing Link#Walkthrough. Is that OK or should I create a separate walkthrough page for DLC? Gyronium 16:07, October 24, 2011 (UTC) Template I'm sorry again, I'm really snowed under. Anyway, I've been looking, and I think that the DX3 infoboxes, such as that Revolver are much better than both. Would it not make more sense than to adapt the one you want to be effectively the same? General' 'Carter 17:04, October 27, 2011 (UTC) :What do you think? ^ Thanks for the welcome and all the time you put into this, been using it on my 2nd playthrough, cos didn't want to spoil the first! EMPulse Bob Page's age in Human Revolution Hi there. Sorry, I should have posted this message on your page first before posting in the talk page of the character's article. Many apologies for that. Basically, I just had a small concern surrounding Bob's age during the events of Human Revolution, as given his appearance and voice development, he wasn't the age theorized in the article, as he seemed much older than the current speculation. Again, it's silly. But I just wanted to toss in my two cents for it. Thanks so much for creating this wiki. It's helped a great deal with me getting interested with the entire Deus Ex universe. I'm very grateful. Thanks again. NtechG 03:28, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Weapon Statistics and Take-down Guide Hi, I have 2 big questions about adding new content to wiki: 1) RedKnight7 from Eidos Forums did a great work on testing weapons in DXHR. He put the results on web in xls format here: https://skydrive.live.com/?cid=1be5419ceecad51d&id=1BE5419CEECAD51D%21114 The problem is, he doesn't want to spend time on it anymore or put it anywhere else. It would be a shame if this stuff would be limited to a single forum thread – I'm pretty sure it deserves more exposure and will be a great addition to DX wiki. The question is: how best to adapt the excel spreadsheet to wiki format? I know of the automatic converter (excel2wiki.net) but what about transferring the excel notes (they're displayed when you hover mouse over specific cells, but only in native app)? And how to categorize the results? He tested damage vs. enemies, damage vs. bots. damage to player, weapon accuracy, plus he has item value and weapon upgrades tables. Should there be a separate page for each of them, like "List of upgrades in DXHR", "List of weapon damage vs. enemies in DXHR", etc. or could they be put one page, like "DXHR weapons statistics"? 2) The second question is about the Ghost + Double Take-downs only guide I've made. I'd like to adapt it to wiki too, but I'm not 100% sure it fits into wiki guidelines, being the strategic guide for a specific playstyle and largely relying on videos. Actually, it is more of a guide on DXHR AI, not just DTD's, so it could be used for other purposes. Also "Experience by area" pages for DXHR and DXHRML are partly based on it: "Combat XP" for each section uses the numbers I got on Ghost/DTD run, as the "Maximum XP" sections. So if anyone reading these pages would have questions about how to achieve the same results, they could refer to a wiki page instead of a forum thread. I think this guide won't look out of place on Take down page as a "Double take-downs strategy" section. I can also rewrite it in more formal style, if that's necessary. Gyronium 17:32, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Thanks, -S-. I'll get to work, then. My DTD guide is pretty straightforward, but I will definitely need help with RedKnight's data: there is too much of it and it requires some serious clean-up. For now, I will simply put it all on "Weapon Statistics (DX3)" page and you guys can decide what do with it later. Gyronium 19:19, November 9, 2011 (UTC) Okay then We'll have to them manually, but I think we should set it up as a project. I'll set it up today or tomorrow. Do you want to project manage? General' 'Carter :Same here... We might as well take a joint role then. General' 'Carter ::Please make sure you vote on whom you feel should be stepped up to bureaucrat on the poll in the news section (can be found on the front page). The vote is confidental, so do not reply to this message. I'm sending it just to encourage the two who have not voted to do so. General' 'Carter Saw your rollback edit for the Locations on the Silenced Sniper Rifle page. Are you sure about the "Belltower Docks" Location? I'm passing through there for the second time now, and searched for a whole 30minutes this time... again, no sniper rifle to be found. (at least no silenced one). The only notable thing I found on a red crate was the special weapon mod for the tranq rifle/crossbow... Regards, StantonDowdsDentist 12:04, December 9, 2011 (UTC) SEIWA Hello -S-, my name is FlyingRagnar and I am an admin on the Dragon Quest Wiki. Our wiki is a part of SEIWA, a network of independent wikis that are related to Square Enix. As you are probably aware, Deus Ex was developed by Eidos which is now owned by Square Enix. Our group exists to partner together as a group of independent wikis which support one another. Several of our wikis were once on Wikia or similar wiki farms. Each went independent in order to give the community itself control over our content rather than a faceless business that forces ads and other unwanted changes upon its users. Should your wiki ever desire to go independent, we would be happy to give our support in any way we can. Hosting and managing a wiki is not the easiest thing in the world, but having control of your own destiny is much preferred in many cases. Feel free to contact us at contact@seiwanetwork.org or on our forums at any time if you have questions related to our group. Best of luck and happy editing! --Pagoda 15:17, March 30, 2012 (UTC) DX3 weapon infobox hey -S-, I'm working my way though fixing up the weapons infoboxes atm but I can't find the templete to edit it. The change I want is just to alter the order of the stats to damage, rate, reload, magazine. But i'm not sure where to go. Ninjaloose 02:11, April 13, 2012 (UTC) : Template:DX3weaponinfobox —Shidou T/ 09:42, April 13, 2012 (UTC) Timeline The Timelinehttp://deusex.wikia.com/wiki/Timeline page is not editable. I want to rewrite the part relating to the Human Revolution endings (2027) to delete some conjectures that are not really depicted in the game. --Mario Pajas 19:15, May 10, 2012 (UTC) :It's protected from edits by newly registered users and anons. Once you have more edits done, it'll become available to you. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 19:25, May 10, 2012 (UTC) Spamming User Hi, I noticed Tankloc314 was an account with no commits except spam. Are you able to undo his changes, remove the photo he uploaded and delete his account. Regards, 1337garda 00:43, May 14, 2012 (UTC) Hey! Thanks so much for the welcome! I don't know much Deus Ex, so what better place to start? And i promise i will not contribute anything unless I ABSOLUTELY know what i am talking about. I was talking to my friend Jess the other day about her first blog, and she told me she did an introductory blog to get to know people, so that's what i decided to do. Please, talk to me anytime! (Although with four or five wikis to check each day I might not be able to get back to you very quickly -_-) And again, thanks! SilenceInTheLibrary 03:04, May 15, 2012 (UTC)Chris Fix templates? I don't know if you're the right person to talk to, but I've noticed that some of the text templates clash with the articles. Like for example, the spoiler templates and the quote templates are presumably centered, so they'll overlap on top of images and the information sidebar thing. For example, mechanical augmentation and Arie van Bruggen. I have no idea how to fix it, so can you do it? :P -- ResistanZ 23:12, June 14, 2012 (UTC) : I'm not seeing any overlap in the examples you gave. Which browser and which version of the browser are you using? —Shidou T/ 13:03, June 15, 2012 (UTC) ::: I'm using Chome Version 19.0.1084.56. I've uploaded a photo showing what I see in both articles. ::: ::: -- ResistanZ 20:04, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :::: Looks to be a Chrome-specific issue, as there is no problem on Firefox, Opera, Safari or IE. I don't know what would be a workaround that's worth the trouble. —Shidou T/ 06:07, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::: I dunno, it might be worth fixing since Chrome has overtaken Firefox as the most popular browser. :\ -- ResistanZ 09:17, June 18, 2012 (UTC) ::::::: You mean IE, because Firefox has never been the most popular browser. I'm just not enthusiastic about working around this problem (it can't be "fixed" by us because it's on Chrome's end) because it's not a minor formatting issue that I expect to be fixed by Chrome developers eventually. —Shidou T/ 12:04, June 18, 2012 (UTC) :::::::: Just wanted to update: this issue has in fact been fixed by Chrome developers! -- ResistanZ 04:15, June 30, 2012 (UTC) Also.. There are some duplicate articles that I nominated for deletion, just so you know. —Preceding unsigned comment added by ResistanZ (talk • ) 04:52, June 15, 2012 : While you're at it, most of the pages that transclude should be removed. —Shidou T/ 13:06, June 15, 2012 (UTC) :: It's done. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 10:48, June 16, 2012 (UTC) ::: "Building Wings: A Better Tommorow" hasn't been deleted yet. -- ResistanZ 12:40, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Blocks and deletion Don't understand why he bothered to create an account for vandalism and few pages to delete.. -- 15:12, June 25, 2012 (UTC) :Thanks for the heads up V. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 15:24, June 25, 2012 (UTC) Admin request A few days ago, I posted my application to become an admin on the forums and I left a message on the only bureaucrat (Elpeppo87)'s Talk page. Upon investigation, they haven't been active since last October. In fact, you are the only admin who's been active in the last few months, with many of them not having been active in 6 months or more. What do you think we should do? Would you be interested in becoming a bureaucrat? Either way this wiki is seriously understaffed so the staff at the Central Wikia have to be contacted. -- ResistanZ 06:44, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :Sure, I'd take the position, if it means that the wiki will operate smoothly again. Also, how would we go about contacting the CW? --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 12:21, July 7, 2012 (UTC) :::I contacted them for the both of us. It says we should receive an official reply within a few days. -- ResistanZ 16:02, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::Good. As soon as we'll have the info, I'll move about this. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 16:36, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::I dunno if you got the message, but we're both bureaucrats now! -- ResistanZ (talk) 09:50, July 19, 2012 (UTC) :::::::Nah, I didn't get any confirmation on that. Thanks for the heads up. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 13:12, July 19, 2012 (UTC)